Young Justice:Under the Red Hood
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: prequel to 'To Trust Again' a new vigilante appears calling himself the Red Hood, and what does he have to do with the second Robin? what happens when the team starts noticing the similarities between the masked man, and their dead friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**So, this is a prequel I guess you could say to 'To trust again' It does take place sometime before season two, but obviously after season one.**

* * *

Jason groaned as he laid on the concrete floor...he should've listened to Artemis...she told him not to go. But because Jason had refused to listen...because some part of him still wanted to believe that his mother wanted him, he'd disobeyed and went to find her...Now he was tied up in an old warehouse, under the Joker's mercy.

He let out a cry of pain, as the demented clown wacked him upside the head with the crowbar, knocking him down. He let out a small cough as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Wow, that looked like it really hurt." taunted the Joker, his grin ever present on his face. Jason struggled not to scream as the Joker beat him repeatedly...the sound of his bones cracking as the crowbar hit rang in his ears...he should've told the team where he was...but no he didn't.

He was at the hands of the murderous, psychopath and there would be no daring rescue, no last minute cavalry, just pain.

"That one sounded like it hurt more." taunted the Joker, tapping the crowbar against Jason's face.

"So lets clear this up, what hurst worse?" he asked raising the crowbar upwords ready to strike again. Jason closed his eyes tightly.

"A?" THWAK.

"Or B?" THWAK.

"Fronthand?" THWAK.

"Or Backhand?"THWAK

Jason tried to tune out the pain...the sickening crunches, as his blood spattered the ground underneath him, The Joker's laughter...

"Night...Nigh-Nightwing." he called out, knowing it was futile. he glowered at the Joker as he leaned in and mocked him. Jason sneered and spat in his face, once again crying out in pain, as the Joker slammed his face onto the floor.

"Now that was rude, the first boy blunder had manners." said the Joker as he stood up and cleaned off the blood with a hanky. Jason smirked up at him in response, even if that did nothing to stop him, it still felt good.

"I suppose I could teach you a lesson to behave more like him, or I could just keep hitting you with this crowbar." replied the clown prince of crime. He slammed his boot down on Jason's back and pinned him to the ground, as he commenced beating him.

* * *

Megan walked up to Jason's door, a plate of food in hand and politely knocked.

"Jason, your dinner is getting cold." she said concerned, she knew Jason hadn't exactly been in the highest of spirits, since the fight between him and Batman earlier. But, she'd hoped he'd be feeling better by now, or at least come out of his room for dinner.

Lately Jason had been fighting with Batman more and more, and had taken to staying over at the cave in Dick's old Room.

"Still not coming out?" asked Connor, Megan looked down at the ground and shook her head. She cast another worried glance at the door, before Artemis cleared her throat and took a deep sigh.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." she replied, she had a feeling where Jason was...and she was so going to kill him for disobeying her.

* * *

Jason closed his eyes, only vaguely aware of what was happening as his head began to spin...the pain coursing through his veins, as the crowbar hit him and broke his bones...his blood staining the floor.

_"You broke the man's jaw Jason." scolded Batman, glaring down at his young sidekick. Jason glared up back at him, he'd had a good reason, but would Bruce listen to him? of course not...he never listened._

_"How could you be so reckless ? Aqualad explicitly gave you orders to wait, and once again you disobeyed!" he yelled. The team winced at the Dark Knight's voice echoing through the cave._

_"Yeah, but it turned out alright in the end, shouldn't that be what matters? I saved that little girl Bats!" he yelled back still glaring up at Batman._

_"Be that as it may, you disobeyed your leader's commands, deliberately harmed someone, and possibly traumatized a child. Do you have any idea what that little girl is going to think? " Jason clenched his hands into fists._

_"So she'll need therapy big deal, its not as bad as what I went through, she's going back to a good loving family. Meanwhile I, get to be lectured by the God damned Batman, about how I should feel like shit for hurting a rapist!" he yelled, Batman too clenched his hands into fists. He loved his son, but he was running out of options, Dick had never been this rebellious._

_"Watch that tongue of yours young man!" he commanded, Jason stepped forward still glaring._

_"Don't act like you can tell me what to do, you're not my real dad!" he yelled before storming off into his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed onto the bed and sighed, the guilt ate away at his chest...why had he said that?_

_A few minutes later Artemis walked in and sat on the bed, gently stroking his dark hair._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, he turned away from her not wanting to talk. Artemis sighed, and stared at him._

_"I have nothing to say, to him." he stated._

_"Jason, he loves you so much, and I understand he can be hardheaded, but hes' Batman Jay, thats how he is and always will be. That doesn't mean, he doesn't have your best interests at heart." she said softly, trying to reason with the teenager._

_"yeah, but Arty...I don't need him anymore, I found my real mom."_

He looked up when the Joker had stopped and turned to leave. He didn't hear what the Joker had said as he shut the door behind him.

Jason groaned as he struggled to get to his feet, before collapsing onto his hurt to stand...hurt to even breathe...but...no...he had to get out of there...had to tell Artemis, Bruce and Dick he was sorry for disobeying. and so...he dragged himself towards the door.

When he finally reached it, he'd found that it was locked.

'And me without a lockpick' he thought sarcastically, when he heard beeping...like that of a bomb...and Jason knew he was going to die.

* * *

"Just wait until I get my hands on him, he is definetly going to be grounded." said Nightwing angrily. Making Zatanna giggle. They were in the bioship, heading to go find Jason and bring him home.

"You sound more like his father than his brother." she replied, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"All joking aside though, He's fourteen Dick, did you make any rational decisions at fourteen?" she asked, making Dick's features soften. Ok, she had a point most fourteen year olds didn't really think things through. Especially not Jason, who was more reckless than even Dick had once been.

"You know, in a way, I can't help but feel abit responsible, I did tell him after all." said Tarantula, looking up at Nightwing innocently. Zatanna glared at her, if anything happened to Jason, she definetly knew who she was taking it out on. She looked back at Megan who gave her a small smile when they saw an explosion in the distance.

They rushed over and landed nearby...when they found the body.

"No!" yelled Dick as he ran to his brother's body, and knelt down next to him.

Tears trailed down his face, this couldn't be happening...this wasn't happening...Jason couldn't be dead...he..no.

Dick cradled Jason's body in his arms and cried, Zatanna and Megan knelt down beside him and hugged him. nonenoticed the smirk on Tarantula's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice nor do I own Jason/Red Hood**

**Thanks so much for thereviews, faves and follows you guys are awesome :D**

**please review, and shall give thee some cookies ;3**

* * *

Batman burst in through the doors, having arrived as fast as he could. He'd hoped this was some sick, twisted joke on Jason's part, that Jason would infact get up and laugh at them.

Seeing the team so distraught...seeing Jason's body on the bed lying perfectly still and silent...Bruce knew this wasn't a joke. he looked over at Nightwing, who was just standing there, staring at the body of his little brother while Kid Flash and Artemis stood by his side.

He knew his son was hurting just as bad as he was...his eyes darted back to Jason's body, his son was dead...and Bruce would never, ever get to take back the fights they had, never get to apologize for calling Jason out...never...his son had been murdered and he wanted justice.

"Who did this?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"The Joker, he's back in Arkham though" said Nightwing, who immediately looked down at the ground, Batman narrowed his eyes. Apparantly his eldest son had already dealt with the Joker...joker was very lucky Bruce hadn't gotten there instead...

Later that next night, a funeral was held for Jason, the entire team and League showed up to mourn the loss of their friend, ans surrogate son or little brother.

* * *

_3 years later_

"Gar you little brat get back here!" yelled Cassie zooming after the green shapeshifter, he laughed as he jumped around from rafter to rafter holding her diary.

"Gar!" she yelled thoroughly annoyed, while L'gann, Jaime and Tim sat on the couch watching in amusement. They immediately stood up when Nightwing, M'gann and Connor appeared from the zeta tubes.

"Hey guys quit it, mom and dads are here." said Jaime, Cassie and Gar looked over at the three older members and immediately got back down next to Jaime, Tim and L'gann, all five of the young recruits smiled up innocently.

"Ok, whats going on?" asked Connor suspiciously, Cassie and Gar immediately pointed to each other.

"He/She did it!" they exclaimed, as if they were children in kindergarden. Connor pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering just how he managed to retain his patience.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Enough, L'gann, Robin, and Jaime you're excused." said Dick, he too wondered about how he managed to have enough patience, to deal with them. The three mentioned team members immediately excused themselves, leaving Cassie and Gar to Nightwing and the other two.

"Ok, one at a time what happened?" asked Megan, admittedly she thought it was kind of cute how the two acted so much like siblings. It reminded her of...she shook her head and tried to listen, as Cassie explained how Gar had stolen her diary.

While Gar had accused her of stealing his phone.

"I was using it because mine ran out of battery, and I couldn't find a charger!"

"yeah, just like I needed new reading material." retorted Gar, they stopped when Nightwing gave them the batglare.

"Gar, don't read her diary and Cass, don't take his cellphone without permission, now return each other's belongings and go to your rooms." ordered Nightwing, they grumbled under their breaths as they did as they were told.

"Seems like just yesterday we'd be saying the same thing to Tula and Jason." said Megan sadly, the other two placed a hand on her shoulders.

"I know, I miss him too." said Connor solemnly, he didn't want to admit it, but he too thought the same as she did. In a way, Cassie and Gar were like Jason and Tula 2.0 with the way they acted towards one another.

Nightwing turned and walked off, needing to clear his head. It had been three years since they'd lost Jason, and the pain was still there. While he loved Tim with all his heart, no one could ever replace Jason...no one.

* * *

"They did what?" asked Barbara jumping from rooftop to rooftop, talking on her cellphone to Tim.

"Why is it only when I'm gone that these things happen?" she asked, although she was abit offended by Gar taking Cassies's diary. Admittedly it would've been funny to see her chase him around. She stopped when she heard a small scuffle, like someone stepping on concrete.

"I'll call you back." she said before putting away her cellphone and turning around, to face whoever was behind her.

Only to find no one there.

"Ok big guy, come on out you've caught me in a good mood, so I'll go easy on you." she replied, smirking when she felt someone behind her. She whirled around and punched the red masked figure in the face.

"Man, you've got one mean left hook." said the man staring at her. Batgirl took out a few batarangs and shot them at him, he blocked them and lunged at her. Quickly she dodged, and gasped as he grabbed her and tossed her into the railing.

"Listen toots, I'm not here to hurt you, but I do have a message for Nightwing, Robin and the dumb bat. Tell them that Gotham is Red Hood's city now." he ordered, Batgirl glowered up at him and threw more batarangs. Which he quickly dodged and used as an excuse to disappear.

Batgirl stood up, wondering who the hell the Red Hood was, she ran to the nearest zeta tube, Batman was with the League right now, leaving Nightwing and Robin.

* * *

Jason watched Babs run off, his feature's softened as he did so...he always did have a soft spot for Babs...

_Jason smiled as he watched Batgirl spar with Nightwing, his eyes were focused Babs...he'd thought that she was admittedly, rather cute...well maybe cute wasn't the right word to describe her. He thought as the session ended, and Babs took off her mask._

_"I have no idea how Bruce can handle this thing, its super hot." she replied as she pulled her red hair into a pontail. Dick chuckled and wiped some sweat from his brow._

_"Join the club," he replied. Jason looked down and but his lip, tommorrow was Valentine's day and he wanted to take Babs someplace special like the movies, or a nice restaurant. So, the thirteen year old plucked up the courage and walked up to the sixteen year old girl._

_"Hey...um..Babs, do you..maybe...sort of...kind...um, I mean, wouldyougotothemovieswithme?" he asked, when Barbara quirked her eyebrow up in confusion._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Would you go to the movies with me...tommorrow?" he asked, Babs smiled at him._

_"Sure Jay, sounds like fun."_

He sighed and headed off towards his motorcycle, he had a few dealers to see about handing drugs to kids when he'd explicitly told them not to. He jumped down and headed off, trying not to think anymore of Babs, he had a mission to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything but the plot, If I did I'd keep the show going as long as I could.**

* * *

**"**Red Hood?" repeated Nightwing, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of anyone by that name before. Tim looked up at Dick, and asked.

"Wasn't that the Joker's identity before he became, well, y'know?" Dick narrowed his eyes, while that would seem like the most obvious choice. The Joker wouldn't go back to being the Red Hood, so it had to be someone else.

"Did you recognize his voice?" asked Dick, Barbara looked down, in a way his voice...no...it couldn't be Jason was long dead there was no way it could be him. Not to mention that while Jason had anger issues, he'd never turn to the side of villainy.

"No," she lied, not wanting to tell him the truth. Lest he think she was crazy, or make him depressed. Besides it could've been coincidence...and Jason would never call her toots.

Tim looked down at the ground trying to think of any person who could be the Red Hood, when Dick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, head back to Gotham and send a message to Batman, Babs and I'll try and find the Red Hood." He turned to the rest of the team.

"The rest of you wait here." he ordered, the Bat family rushed off without another word. Leaving the rest of the team in the cave.

"We should go too." said Connor, once they were out of earshot. He had a bad feeling about this Red Hood, besides even if the Batfamily didn't like other heros in their cities, they still needed help right?

"But, Nightwing, ordered us to stay here." said Megan when L'gann gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually anglefish, that didn't sound like an order, more along the lines of a suggestion." he replied smiling at his girlfriend in an attempt to get her to go along.

Megan bit her lip and looked at the others smiling up at her with wide expectant eyes, the martian sighed in exhasperation. She'd go along with them...to help, not because they pressured her. La'gaan, Jaime, Cassie and Connor high-fived each other, having gotten Megan roped in.

* * *

Tim headed into the batcave, his footsteps echoing in the inky, black, cave. He stopped, as he usually did over Jason's old uniform. He'd heard several stories about his predecessor, how reckless and cocky he was, how much he smartmouthed the villains and even Batman. But everyone on the team especially knew how he died...he died in pain...alone...horribly. It sent cold shivers down Tim's spine just thinking about it.

Finally he tore himself away from the costume and sent a message to Bruce, who was busy on a mission. Hopefully he'd get here soon, and help fix this mess. He didn't like the sounds of this Red Hood guy.

He sighed and looked back at the container holding Jason's costume, it unnerved him alot.

"It disturbs me as well, Master Tim." said Alfred as he walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

"I find chocolate calms the nerves." said Alfred with a small smile, Tim smiled back and graciously accepted the drink.

"Thanks Alfred, I hope Dick and Babs are doing alright, I wouldn't want them..." he stopped when he remembered that Alfred had probably been affected by Jason's death as well.

"I know what you were going to say young master, its quite alright...sometimes I worry as well, ever since Master Bruce donned that cowl I've feared I might lose my son, and while there have been a few close calls, I'm greatful that I've never had to know that pain..." said Alfred, solemnly as he looked at the uniform. Maybe we can be worried together." he replied, both members of the Batfamily stood there in silence. Only the sounds of bats fluttering could be heard.

* * *

"I thought I told you kids were off limits." said the Red Hood, lifting the man up by his shirt collar. the man's eyes widened in horror as beads of sweat trailed down his face. He knew what was coming...he whimpered as Red Hood cocked the gun and shot the man in the face.

He dropped the body and advanced towards the second man.

"No...no please! Black Mask told me to do it!" he yelled, making the Red Hood chuckle.

"I know that much, you idiots are too cowardly to even try something against me unless someone was making you. So tell me hotshot, but I'm not after you...I've got bigger fish to fry so to speak." said Red Hood as he lifted the gun up, when a batarang whizzed by and knocked the gun out of his hand.

He looked back to see Batgirl and Nightwing, at the ready...his heartbeat quickened just abit, he was glad the red mask covered his face so Dick couldn't see his smile.

"Hey Wingnut, so did you get my message?" he asked, Nightwing narrowed his eyes. When he saw the body at Red Hood's feet.

"Oh, yeah that, see I'm cleaning up this city in a way none of you bats will. I'm going to annihilate every single piece of garbage and filth in this city. That is after I deal with Public enemy number one." said Red Hood as he pulled out a Joker card.

"The Joker? what do you have against him?" asked Nightwing curiously, did that mean the Red Hood was one of them?

"Everything." he awnsered as he went to pick up the gun when it floated out of his grasp.

"What the!" he exclaimed, when the rest of the team appeared and cornered him.

"Wondergirl, take that guy to jail will you?" ordered Connor, motioning to the drug dealer in the corner about to wet himself. Wondergirl nodded and went to go grab him when Red Hood ran over ready to ram into her, He was stopped by Superboy punching him away.

Red Hood flipped around and landed on his feet, he pulled out two guns and shot at them making sure to not actually shoot any of them.

Barbara narrowed her eyes, noticing this...she looked over at Nightwing, she could tell he'd noticed it too.

the two nodded and ran at him, kicking the guns out of his hands where they proceeded to fight hand-to-hand, two against one.

"Ok, I'll admit, you're not half bad, especially you toots." said Red Hood tauntingly before disappearing into the shadows.

"Ok, who was that guy, cause he was awesome...for a villain." said Beastboy, adding that last part when the others gave him strange looks.

"Who ever he is, I got a DNA sample." said Nightwing holding up a hair.

"How did you get that?" asked Jaime in confusion, he knew Nightwing was good at getting evidence, but really?

"It was on his trenchcoat, and it'll give us a positive ID on out Red Hooded 'freind' " explained Nightwing, placing the hair in a plastic bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

**A/N: well guys this is it...two more days until the series finale...man I'm going to miss this show, ;D I wish it could've had one more season...but alas tis not to be...well hey,at least we got a kickass show and some awesome characters we all know and love right?**

* * *

Tim watched as Dick sat on the computer trying to find several matches for the hair...only to find none. It wasn't Dent...wasn't Scarecrow...wasn't Bane...no one matched the hair. the others save for Tim, had gone to be long ago. And he could tell his older brother was getting tired, and annoyed at not having found a match yet.

But, if there was one thing Tim knew, it was that Dick was very,very,very determined.

"Tim, you should get some rest." said Dick still facing the computer. It knd of creeped Tim out how Dick and Bruce were able to do that.

"So should you." said Tim, Dick shook his head and continued to look through any and all DNA samples.

"Look Dick, I get that this is important, but so is your health and you should really get to bed." said Tim not even daring to move or budge. His eyes narrowed as Dick kept on working.

"Dick seiously, enough is enough, we have to-" he was interrupted when Dick pounded the desk with his fist.

"Darn it Jason, I'll sleep when I'm ready but right now I'm busy!" he yelled, when he realized what he'd said...Dick's eyes widened as Tim gave him a questioning look, as if wondering if indeed Dick had said that.

" Why did you call me Jason?" asked Tim, his hands shaking, he hated it whenever anyone would compare him to Jason...wether they were good or bad, it was like they were saying they'd wished Jason was here instead of him...like they prefferred Jason to him.

Dick had never done that...until now...so.. did Dick secretly like Jason better than him? he knew that he'd miss Jason, but to actually call him by the dead Robin's name?...no...maybe it was just a slip of the toungue.

Right?

"Look Tim, Jay and Bruce used to get into fights alot and you reminded me of him alittle just now." said Dick.

Tim turned and stormed off, much to Dick's confusion. Ignoring his brother as he called out his name, he had to get some fresh air.

Tim didn't really mind being Robin after Jason, he didn't hate his predecessor either...it was everything else he hated...he hated how the others would sometimes slip up and call him Jason, he hated how they scrutinized . !

'Jason did this, Jason did that, No Tim, Jason would never do or say that, Jason...Jason...Jason...that was all he heard! and he was sick and tired of constantly being compared to his predecessor.

He didn't blame them for missing Jason, the way he'd died had been horrible, and no one deserved that, but he was Tim Drake, not Jason Todd and he never would be. He sighed as he perched ontop of the rooftop, staring out at the city of Gotham.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly.

_Tim laid in bed staring up at the ceiling when Dick walked in carrying a tray with mugs on it._

_"Hey, I brought hot chocolate, in case you were thirsty." said Dick, softly, Tim smiled and scooted over so that Dick could take his seat. His older brother sat down and handed Tim his drink, wich Tim graciously accepted._

_"Thanks." he replied with a small smile._

_"Look, Tim about the mission, Kaldur...he.." he was stopped by Tim setting the cup on the nightstand._

_"I get it, he's evil and he was trying to bait me, but Dick I'm always being compared to Jason...always, I just wish that when people saw me, they'd see me, not Jason's replacement." said Tim solemnly, Dick set the tray down and hugged Tim comfortingly._

_"Tim, listen...I get it, but we're not using you to try and replace Jason."_

_Tim scoffed and muttered._

_"Could've fooled me." Dick smiled and gently rubbed Tim's back._

_"Its true, you and Jason aren't anything alike, you're two different people, with extremely different personalities, morals and fighting styles...no one could ever replace Jason, just like no one can ever replace you." said Dick._

"Yeah, thats why you compared me to Jason just now." he muttered under his breath.

"Is that always such a bad thing though?" asked a harsh voice, he turned to see the Red Hood standing behind him wielding a gun.

"Hello Replacement." said the Red Hood coldly.

* * *

**I know its short, but hey I did the best that i could, right? :D**

**please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Don't own YJ, well folks I'm psyked for tommorrow, and yet alittle sad too, however, I survived the ending of the Harry Potter era, I can survive this**

* * *

Tim narrowed his eyes...replacement...he hated that word. He roared and ran at the Red Hood, deciding to take his anger out on someone, Jason ducked and dodged the younger boy's attacks.

"You seem pretty angry kid." said Jason teasingly, as he dodged one of Tim's punches before pinning him to the ground. Tim struggled to get out of the Red Hood's grasp, when the Red Hood stood up.

"Look kid, I'll cut 'ya some slack, seeing as you're in a shitty mood so how about this...we work together." said Jason, Tim's jaw dropped, ok what was going on with everyone today?

"What?!, why would you want to work together with me?! You're a bad guy!, a villain!" exclaimed Tim, none of this was making any sense. Jason laughed, he liked this kid, he was pretty funny when he freaked out.

"I wasn't always a villain replacement," said Jason, extending his hand out to the younger boy.

"Anyway, Black Mask sent those thugs after kids on purpose to draw me out, and I need your help to find out why." replied Jason coldly, Tim lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Why, can't you do it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna see what you can do, besides its better than staying here like a retard right?" asked Jason, Tim sighed and stared at the Red Hood, he was still suspicious about this. But, he was curious about the Red Hood, and maybe...if he gained the Red Hood's trust, he'd know more about him.

"Sure, just as long as you don't call me a replacement" said Tim, Jason turned and walked off, his replacement followed behind him, he'd been about to injure the new Robin, when he'd heard what the younger boy said.

So, he was being compared just as he was...but he had a feeling this particular bird's problem was different.

"Why, Batman yelling at you about replacing the other two?" he asked, glaring under the mask.

"Believe it or not, no...its the Young Justice team, well technically Ms. Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, and Artemis...and Nightwing," he replied looking down at the ground as he followed him.

Jason was speechless...what? the team never treated him like a replacement...so...what was going on?

"Batman gives me space, he said that the reason J...the Robin before me got mad all the time was because he was treated as a replacement, and trust me I can see where hes' coming from." said Tim staring down at the ground...Jason bit his lip feeling guilty...

_"Dick this!Dick that! I am not Dick!" yelled Jason punching the punching bags._

_"I am Jason Todd, say it with me, Jason Todd!" he yelled at the top of his lungs punching the bag so hard that it tore and fell to the ground, spilling stuffing everywhere. He growled and punched the wall...god he hated Bruce, he hated how the man was always comparing him to Dick..._

_He was not Dick Grayson...he was Jason Todd, and he was sick of being compared to Dick, he looked up as Tarantula walked in through the didn't really like his brother's sidekick...she just had this...rapist vibe everytime she was near his brother_

_He always made sure to butt in antime they got abit too close for his liking...what was she doing here though?_

_"Hello, Jason, I see you've killed the punching bag, now hows about you and I have a little chat?" she asked, Jason took a step backwards, he needed an adult...now._

_"How about no?" he asked glaring up at her defiantly._

_"Fine, guess you don't want to hear about your mother." she replied, Jason immediately perked up...his mother?_

_"You certainly didn't believe that filthy,drug addicted whore was your actual mother did you? Your real mother is somewhere else," she replied, Jason lifted an eyebrow...was that true?_

_"Wouldn't Batman have told me?" he asked, making Tarantula chuckle._

_"Batman doesn't care about you, you're nothing but a replacement to him; He doesn't care about you Jay-bird, but we do, I'm only trying to help you Jay," she replied._

_Jason looked down, it was true, Bruce didn't care about him, he only ever cared about Dick...just Dick he narrowed his eyes and looked up at the femme fatale._

_"Tell me everything." he replied..._

Jason looked at Tim out of the corner of his eyes...he didn't want Tim to be like him, so full of anger,bitterness,scorn and hatred, he didn't want Tim to hate them so much that he'd find any excuse to get away from them, and end up being taken advantage of by someone like Tarantula...and end up dying.

* * *

Dick sighed and rubbed his temples, why had he said that? he knew Tim had issues with being compared to Jason,...ok maybe he was tired, but that was no excuse.

He sighed and looked over at Jason's costume...even if Tim and Jason were nothing alike, there was one factor...both were overshadowed by their predecessors...Jason by him, and Tim by Jason...it was a vicious cycle...

_Jason ran off after yet again another fight with Bruce, he turned and opened his mouth to say something when Bruce held up his hand._

_"I know what you're going to say, and you can't keep defending him, sooner or later his impulsive attitude is going to get someone hurt...or worse." said Batman sternly, he loved Jason with all his heart, but he had to learn that his attitude was not how heros behaved._

_"We understand, and believe me, it grates on my nerves at times as well...but Jason is a good person but it seems that instead of guiding him...you are trying-"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" yelled Bruce, before turning his back towards the team. He was not trying to turn Jason into himself, or Dick...he wasn't really...was he?_

Dick shook his head when he rubbed his eyes...he bit his lip and looked up at Jason's costume again...what if?...no...could it? he went over to Bruce's DNA samples and pulled out Jason's...maybe this was false hope...but...he had to be sure.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, explanation time,**

**Jason and Tim are seperate individuals, but both have been hurt...alot...**

**Now, like in the comics, Bruce and Jason had a rift between them because, while Bruce saw it as guiding by using Dick as an example. Jason saw it as Bruce trying to turn him into Dick, because he's been hurt so many time, both physically and mentally by the adults who were supposed to care for him.**

**Jason thought Bruce was 'the bad guy' and trying to control him just like his step-mother and father did, the team while they didn't exactly condone his behaviour. They tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, because he was their friend.**

**Tim has it oppositely, Bruce learned from his mistakes and tries to not be as controling with Tim as he was of Jason. Ironically the team, or at least the original members, don't want to see another friend die before their eyes again, so they point out the things Jason did, so that Tim won't do it and hopefully, not end up dead.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor the Red Hood...so Bats is going to come into the story, I'm just not sure how...any ideas?**

* * *

Batgirl took a deep sigh as she, stood infront of the Joker's cell door at Arkham Asylum. While she was no stranger to Arkham and its deranged criminals, it unnerved her to stand infront of the Joker's door. Though she knew the Joker was restrained, it still didn't make the fear go away.

She knew she was crazy coming here, but she had to know who the red hood was. And she had a feeling the Joker knew...at least she hoped he did.

She took a deep breath and entered the lion's den

The Joker chuckled and looked up as Batgirl walked in, he wished he wasn't restrained by the straight jacket. He'd have loved to get to the old Bats through one of his sidekicks again. And Batgirl...well...she certainly filled out her costume.

"You look good, have you been working out?" he asked, Batgirl glowered and ignored his question and the way he was staring at her.

"You look like you could-"

"I didn't come here to talk Joker." she retorted coldly.

"Party pooper, no cake for you." said Joker with a small pout. Batgirl rolled her eyes in response, she hoped the awnsers she got were worth this.

"Anyway clown, theres someone calling himself the Red Hood here in Gotham, do you know anything about him?" she asked, making the Joker laugh. So that was why Batgirl was here, someone had gone around calling themselves by his old name.

"Moi? why on eath would I go back to something I'd previously abandoned, you know me sunshine...I never do anything twice. Where would the fun be in that?" he asked, his lips turned up into a malicious grin. Barbara sneered at him, feeling disgusted to be in his presence.

"Tell me sweetcheeks, why're you so interested in hoodie...is Bigbird not satisfying you?" he asked, Batgirl clenched her hands tightly into fists...she wanted to rip his throat out...but that would be breaking the golden rule of the Batfamily...'Thou shallt not kill'

"Oh no wait thats right, you go for the younger meat...I remember I caught you and Big bird's first replacement, you were fooling around on the job...naughty, naughty..." he taunted, before chuckling as he leaned in.

"Tell me sweetcheeks, and be honest, you want to kill me don't 'ya? You want to slit my throat, toss me in a garbage can and bury me so far under the ground Hell will burn my ass...but you can't...because you're worried what ol' Batsy's going to say...aren't you? he asked, his eyes looking deep into Batgirl's rage filled blue eyes...he was sure he'd seen them before.

But where?

Batgirl stood strong, she was not going to let him get to her...she was not going to let him toy with her mind, she felt her stomach doing a series of somersaults as he kept on talking. Her body was frozen as his ice cold words snaked their way into her heart...and made those feelings of anger, guilt and shame bubble up near the surface...

"And why...because I put your little boyfriend in the ground, he's never coming back sweetcheeks...he-" The Joker was cut off by Batgirl windmill kicking him into the wall. She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall by his throat, squeezing as tightly as she could.

"You've taken alot from me Joker, if I find that you've had a hand in this? then nothing on this earth will stop me from crushing you like the bug you are." she threatened making the Joker laugh.

"You talk big Batgirl, but that just proves I'm right, theres something dark in you...all of you bat brats have it...but its especially big inside of you...why?" he asked, grunting as she dropped him in disgust.

"I don't know why I wasted my time talking to you." she whispered, as she walked out the door slamming it behind her. The Joker had killed her mother...had killed Jason...and yet while Dick, Jason and Tim were allowed vengeance on those who'd wronged them...those who'd killed their families...she was not...

_"Why Bruce it would be so...so...easy!" she exclaimed, standing over the Joker's incapacitated body batarang in hand. Bruce and Dick stood infront of her trying to calm her down._

_"Batgirl, I know what its like to want to get revenge on the people who hurt you...but this...there is no coming back from murder." said Dick, taking a few steps towards her. Barbara narrowed her eyes and gripped the batarang in her hand so tight blood dripped from her hand._

_"He's killed people Nightwing, how many more innocent people have to die before you two get the hint that he must be stopped?" she asked, her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much over the past month._

_"I understand Jason meant alot to you, but this is not going to change anything." said Bruce, he knew that Jason wasn't the only reason she was doing this...he knew that the Joker killed her mother...nearly killed her father...killed the boy she loved...he knew Barbara wanted blood...Joker's blood._

_"It hurts." she whimpered...tears falling down her cheeks...she wanted to kill him...but she couldn't..._

_"I know it does, but believe me Batgirl, if you do this then there is no going back...she will take over." said Bruce, Batgirl lowered the batarang, she knew who he was refering to._

_There were two sides Barbara Gordon and Batgirl, and if she killed Joker, Batgirl would take over and become a ruthless killer...and she didn't want that... at the same time...she didn't care._

'And they say I'm the sanest'she thought as she left Arkham. with no awnsers regarding the Red Hood.

* * *

"So, what're we doing here again Red?" asked Tim as he and Red Hood stood before Black mask's base of operations.

"Simple, we're going to give them a scare, that'll prompt the Black Mask to use his connections to get the Joker out." explained the Red Hood, Tim cocked an eyebrow up...had he heard right?

"You're going after the Joker?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor Jason/the red hood**

**A/N: Jason is 3 years younger than Babs and Dick, while Tim is 5 years younger. (considering he saw The Graysons when Dick was 8 and he was three) So to give the ages. **

**Dick and Babs-18**

**Jason -16**

**and Tim being 13**

**It takes place withing the border of Season two, Mal and Karen haven't joined yet, and Roy is still searching for Speedy. Just thought I'd clarify just in case.**

* * *

"Kid, the Joker's hurt alot of people, he's a sick, digusting, psychotic, trust me kid I'm doing Gotham a favor by killing that piece of shit." said The Red Hood, with pure venom in his voice. Just the thought of that freak still living made his blood boil.

"You sound like Batgirl did after the second Robin died." said Tim, Jason immediately looked back at the newest Robin. Barbara...his Babs...had been the same as him? But Babs would never ever hate anyone, she was too nice to truly hate people. But then again, the Joker had killed her mother...had killed him...If the Joker had beat her to death...he'd probably have the same reaction.

"What happened?" he asked wanting details.

" It was a few days after The other Robin died, Nightwing told me they'd found him in an abandoned warehouse. He was still recovering from the broken leg Nightwing himself gave him. When Batgirl beat the Joker down, she looked...almost inhuman as she did. At least thats what Dick says she left him in a body cast...she cries alot on his birthday, and when he..."

Jason jumped off, towards Black mask's HQ, he was furious.

How dare the scum hurt her so badly Babs and Dick didn't deserve having the Joker around. and Tim...the poor kid was going around with a target on his back. What if Joker decided to kill another Robin? He didn't think he could handle it if his own little brother died...ok...yes he had hated the kid at first.

But after hearing what he had to say...how the others were treating him exactly how Bruce treated him...he felt sympathy for him.

"Hey wait up!" exclaimed Tim jumping after him, Jason looked back at the third Robin following close behind.

"Thought you said you didn't want to work with villains?" he asked curiously. Tim smirked up at him in the same way Di...great now he was doing it.

"Yeah but I'm very curious about you, plus I still need to get some steam out." said Tim, he liked how the Red Hood hadn't judged him, for some reason being with the Red Hood made him feel safe.

"Ok then Rob, I need you to hack into the security cameras and disable them...I'd do it myself but we're gonna have company in 3...2..."

Mooks descended towards them the minuted Jason finished his sentence, Tim loked up at the Red Hood. According to the others Jason used to do that alot.

"_He always had this thing where he'd count down to when the Thugs were coming, and he was always right."_

'Jason is dead, theres no way this guy is Jason...no way...right?' he thought as he used his holowatch to crack into the mainframe. He studied the Red Hood's fighting technique. Alot of it was stuff he, Nightwing and Batman used, he even threw in a few quips here and then.

"_Jason also did this thing where he'd punch the mooks in the soar plexus, jump up and roundhouse kick them to make sure they'd stay down."_

Tim's eyes widened when the Red Hood did exactly that move...but that was a coincidence right?

* * *

"So tell me again why we're headed to Ra's Al Ghul's house?" asked Wally as he and the original members of the team (minus Aqualad) sat in the bioship.

"Because if what Dick says is true then Ra's has some explaining to do." said Megan, Dick had told them all that the hair from the Red Hood's sweater matched Jason's DNA. If that was the case then they needed awnsers from the "Great one" as he called himself.

"So, if this Red Hood guy is Jason...what do we do?" asked Connor, the team looked down, remembering various moments and missions they'd had together when Jason was still around.

'Good question' thought Dick, What were they going to do? Jason was one of them...a member of the team...his little brother...and to hear he might be alive?

He wanted to be happy, but then his thoughts strayed to Tim...his youngest brother and the newest Robin. He was not going to abandon his brother just because Jason was back. He still needed to apologize for what he'd said.

"We're here." said Megan as they landed the bioship near Ra's' mansion.


End file.
